


Wheelchair +5 Of Awesome (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have been friends forever, and boyfriends for a while. Charles is a wheelchair user, and Erik likes to ride on the back when he's powering across campus. A well meaning bystander tells Erik he's being disrespectful of Charles and this throws Erik for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheelchair +5 Of Awesome (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wheelchair Plus Five of Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293931) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> This is for the "Learning" space on my Cotton Candy Bingo card. :)

Title: Wheelchair +5 Of Awesome  
Author: pookaseraph  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: X-Men: First Class  
Pairing: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier  
Rating: general  
Word count: 1578

Summary: Charles and Erik have been friends forever, and boyfriends for a while. Charles is a wheelchair user, and Erik likes to ride on the back when he's powering across campus. A well meaning bystander tells Erik he's being disrespectful of Charles and this throws Erik for a loop.

Reader Notes: This is for the "Learning" space on my Cotton Candy Bingo card. :)

[Wheelchair +5 Of Awesome: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/293931)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/pookaseraph_wheelchair-plus-five-of-awesome.mp3) (10:15, 9.41MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/pookaseraph_wheelchair-plus-five-of-awesome.m4b) (10:15, 9.48MB)


End file.
